Holy Mother
'Holy Mother '(聖尼僧, Seinisou) is a mid ranked S-Class hero belonging to the heroes association. Because of her deep religious devotion and the sheer dominance with which she dispatches her targets, she's been nicknamed the mighty and powerful 'Angel Of Death '(疫病神, Yakubyougami). On the surface, Holy Mother is a simple practitioner of religious beliefs and a keeper of the faith at a small, secluded church located within a remote city. However, her true identity is that of one of the most valuable, decorated and skilled heroes currently belonging to the hero association. She was born and raised into a highly religious clan of demon hunters, who have fought against and hunted down wicked creatures since the times of ancient. She is a devout religious devotee, and carries upon her many powerful and advanced weapons which are supposedly imbued with the power of various holy artifacts and charmed by religious practices and magic. She is responsible for the destruction and banishment of many powerful and mighty monsters, as proof of the effective methods she uses to slay threats to humanity. She is highly skilled in numerous different forms of combat, both traditional esoterica and the operation of modern weaponry and tools imbued with sacred charms to enhance the power and effectiveness when in battle all the more. Because of her devotion to the faith, as well as having completely dedicated herself to the ancient traditional teachings of her family and church, holy mother has completely transcended the ultimate limitations of humanity and has transformed into a vessel of holy power who can tap into supernatural strength, potentiality, and amazing miraculous powers, supposedly as a result of completely dedicating herself to the art of keeping the faith and defending innocent people from monsters and people with wicked intentions. Appearance General Appearance Pro Hero Costume Sense Of Fashion Personality General Disposition Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Early Life Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Skills Holy Weapons 'Holy Weaponry '(聖体武器, Seitai Buki) is the name of the roster of powerful weapons, swords, and firearms which are wielded by holy mother at all times, held on her person in some way or another. These exalted tools which are used in exorcism and the slaying of wicked creatures and demons since the times of ancient, have been blessed by numerous holy charms, rituals and have had numerous sacred materials imbued into them. They are the crux of her being as one who calls herself a warrior of god, cleansing the wicked and the evil from the world. At all times, holy mother wields a multitude of swords, and guns of varying shapes and sizes. Her most preferred style of combat is mid to long range with firearms. The bullets she uses are silver, and each have been blessed with a number of charms and soaked in holy water. Because of this, the weapons holy mother uses are extremely effective against those with evil in their hearts, and are quite easily capable of severely damaging monsters which would otherwise be immune to simply gunfire or conventional weapons, and attacks which would otherwise be considered normal, were they not blessed. All of the weapons, tools, and ammo which moly mother uses have been assembled and built out of sacred materials, steels which have been prayed over, charmed, soaked in holy water and blessed. Holy Powers Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans